


【盾冬】不放手

by peopleheavy



Category: Captain America
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleheavy/pseuds/peopleheavy
Summary: 巴基从火车上掉下去了，史蒂夫义无反顾地一起跳了下去





	【盾冬】不放手

01、  
大雪覆盖了深谷，掩饰了悬崖的陡峭，天空灰蒙蒙的，一支小队注视着一辆快速行驶过来的小火车，他们的任务在这辆车上。  
“我们是对的，佐拉博士在火车上，九头蛇的调度员刚允许他打开节流阀。”*  
“我们动身吧，他们走的很快。”*  
巴基已经做好了准备，火车即将到了，他转头看看身边的史蒂夫，笑着问道：“记得我逼你在康尼岛上坐缆车吗？”*  
史蒂夫在观察周围的环境，他没有忽略巴基的话，回答道：“是的，后来我吐了。”*  
巴基轻声问道：“这不是报复吧。”*  
史蒂夫转过身来认真的看眼前的巴基：“我为何报复你？”*  
“注意空隙。”队员提醒一句。*  
史蒂夫第一个跳下去，在动身之前，他说道：“我们只有10秒钟机会，错过这一机会，我们就是送死了。”*

任务进行的不顺利，巴基在一击之下被弹到了车厢外，他奋力抓住了一截栏杆，史蒂夫快速地解决了敌人，伸手去抓巴基。  
“巴基，抓住！抓住我的手！”*那截栏杆已经被毁坏了，支撑不住巴基的体重，巴基小心的移动两下，栏杆断了，他迅速的坠落下去。  
“不！”史蒂夫大叫道，随即一起跳了下去。  
峭壁上有很多被长年的风霜雨雪劈出的小岩石，这些岩石为巴基的下落做了缓冲，史蒂夫借着风势钩住了巴基的腰带，两人一起从峭壁上滚落，最后重重的摔在了谷底。岩石划破了他们的制服，巴基的腰带也被扯断了，两人一起失去了意识，巴基的脑袋磕在了谷底的一块大石头上。

美军军营里一片惨淡。逮捕佐拉的任务成功了，但是他们失去了美国队长——美国的象征，军队的希望。  
卡尔特工希望能派出人手去谷底寻找，被无情的拒绝：“战场上为国捐躯是一个军人的光荣，我们应该做的，是不辜负他做出的牺牲。”

史蒂夫有意识的时候感觉到自己被人拖着行走，他寻找着巴基的身影，眼前闪过许多面孔，最后定格在一张血红色的脸上，那人目光灼灼地盯着他，说了些什么。

又不知过了多久，史蒂夫模模糊糊的醒过来，发现自己在一间空荡荡的大屋子里，看布置应该是实验室，他被绑在一架垂直的操作台上，明晃晃的灯刺痛了他的双眼，他看到巴基在对面同样被绑着。巴基的头上裹着纱布，史蒂夫很心急，迫使自己清醒，挣扎着要去看巴基的伤势。  
一股剧痛突然袭击了他，电流顺着神经通过了身体，让他觉得自己的内脏都蜷缩了起来，又仿佛有无数根针扎进了体内，眼前一阵阵的发黑。  
史蒂夫控制不住的在台子上痉挛，他看到对面的巴基也是如此，巴基的头已经无力的耷拉下去，后脑的纱布血淋淋的。  
电击伏度在增大，史蒂夫眼前一阵阵的发黑，他觉得自己的肺已经不工作了，心脏不正常的跳动，几乎要跳出胸腔，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，全都是巴基的声音。  
“我们是比那些人更完美的存在。”史蒂夫听到这样一句话在屋子里回荡。  
“巴基……”，高伏度的电击下，他彻底陷入了黑暗。  
TBC  
*：是电影里的台词


End file.
